Waiting for Summer
by RuKin
Summary: Natsume is discovered by the Natori family as a child, much to the consternation of the Matoba clan. (This is a drabble fic.)
1. A Good Child

_A Good Child_

Natsume tried to be a good child. He was kind, polite, and conscientious. He focused intently on every task. Or at least…he tried to.

(A dark face pressed against the window by the sink.)

"Careful you don't spray water." Yamada-san, a stern woman with a tight smile loomed in the background. She looked pointedly at the photograph on the fridge. "I still need to buy it a new frame."

(It smiled with too many teeth.)

Natsume swung back in fright.

"Natsume-kun!"

He froze, and slowly turned towards the photograph. Soapsuds slid down the front. Yamada-san's aggravated sigh cut the silence.

.

.

.

A/N: This will be a drabble story. Each chapter will have 100 words.

P.S. Did I mention that Midorikawa wasn't my name? No? Well it isn't, so now you know Natsume Yuujinchou isn't mine either ;)


	2. A Thin Wall

_A Thin Wall_

Yamada-san was an office lady. Most nights she got home around 10pm. Natsume was used to it though. Sometimes, he even preferred it.

He liked to lie on his futon and close his eyes.

Tonight the apartment was cold, so he huddled closer under his electric blanket. He could hear muffled talking and the thud of sliding doors. The apartment walls were thin.

He let himself drift until he was on the edge of sleep. His mind wandered through the dark room and the sounds next door seemed closer.

Sometimes, he could imagine they were almost in the same room.

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Unfortunately, Natori won't show up for a little while, but I'm planning on updating this story every Saturday and Monday.


	3. A Tiny Teacup

_A Tiny Teacup _

Sunlight stretched across the room. Natsume sat on the corner of the tatami floor. There was a guest in the apartment today.

He smiled at the tiny man holding an even tinier teacup.

"Hello," Natsume whispered.

The man looked up and his eyes went wide.

"Oh, how rude of me!" he squeaked. "Welcome. Nice meeting you. Would you like some tea?"

"No-" Natsume was interrupted by a teacup appearing on the centre of his palm. It was the size of his fingernail. "…T-thanks."

The tiny man beamed up at him, warmer than the sun. Natsume ducked his head in embarrassment.


	4. A Tired Smile

_A Tired Smile _

A sharp sound startled Natsume into dropping his teacup.

No one ever rang the doorbell.

He turned back to the tiny man. He hoped the teacup wasn't broken. But, the man was gone, tea and all.

The doorbell chimed again.

A little apprehensive, he opened the door a crack. Aoyagi-sensei, his teacher, waved hello.

"Natsume-kun," she said, smiling gently. "I need to talk to Yamada-san, is she home?"

Natsume shook his head 'no.'

She prods him with questions, and a tired smile that never reaches her eyes. She will never say it, but he knows she'd rather be somewhere else.

.

.

.

A/N: Just a quick note. I'm happy you guys enjoy reading my story and want longer chapters :) I know it may be strange for some people to read chapters this short because most conventional stories have chapters that are longer, but my chapters are this short for a reason. Every chapter is exactly 100 words. No more, and no less. That's because this is an interconnected drabble fic. That aside, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!


	5. A Matter of Want

_A Matter of Want_

Natsume watched the high-rise buildings disappear and the older farming houses rise up in their wake. It was his first time outside of the city, but he had heard stories. Supposedly, more ayakashi lived in the countryside.

His fingers clenched the bottom of his jacket. He glanced at Yamada-san in the window. She caught his gaze.

"You might be wondering, but I never wanted this, Natsume-kun," Yamada-san said. "I do think the quietness will suit you though. Aoyagi-sensei agrees. She said you were far too distracted and…excitable to study properly."

Natsume said nothing. He had stopped questioning why long ago.


	6. A Fragile Thing

_A Fragile Thing_

Yamada-san sat beside Natsume and sipped her tea. Across the table, a slight man with disheveled hair smiled in welcome. His wife sat quietly beside him.

As they discussed the details of Natsume's guardianship, he looked around the well-kept kitchen and at the faces of the couple. They looked nice. A tentative hope rose within him.

Maybe…

He put on his smile. It was a fragile thing, tentative and soft. The wife saw, and the corners of her mouth curved upwards in response. Yamada-san never smiled at him. A small warmth fluttered inside him. His smile almost reached his eyes.


	7. A Strong Conviction

_A Strong Conviction_

Yamada-san gave a stiff bow before hopping into her car. She never looked back once.

Natsume pulled his scarf a little tighter around his neck.

_How many times has it been now?_

The sun was almost behind the mountain. It was getting darker and his breath misted in front of his face. He closed his eyes.

_I don't see strange things. I'm a good child_. He repeated it over and over inside his head. He burned the thought into the back of his eyelids.

The husband, Watanabe-san, and his wife, pulled him inside the house and out of the cold.

.

.

.

A/N: I'm very sorry everyone! I want to apologize for the late updates. I was travelling on vacation and thought I would have wifi but I didn't. The rest of the chapters should be up tomorrow. There are three more after this one. I'll post them on the same day.


End file.
